roblox_vehiclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ikusa Motorsports
Credit to 7UXR4Y for most to all the info on this page |-|Overview = Description |image1= File:E6f2bf8aa29676bbca7d74f47c986445.png |caption1= Ikusa Motorsports - "Motorized at it's finest" |type= Defunct |industry= Automobiles |founded= November 8th, 2015 |members= 54 |key_people= 7UXR4Y |class_types= Vary types of vehicles |related= None }} Ikusa Motorsports is now, a defunct roblox-created automotive production company specializing in tons of familiar to lesser known vehicular disciplines. From cars, vans and trucks, on and offroad, race cars to ATV's, snowmobiles and even spyder tricycles, Ikusa Motorsports is currently known in Roblox as one of the biggest if not the biggest production automotive tycoon companies in the community, having more than 100 total cars in their production lineup, models and trim levels. Origin The company was founded in November 2015 as a result of inspiration during childhood planning, created with multiple concept car companies from video games to media. However aside from all else, this one was inspired by the Burnout Paradise vehicle, the Nakamura Ikusa lineup. With many drawings of blueprints for potential future release in real life, while the roblox group is said to be a concept of how these plans would turn out. Growth & Changes Ikusa Motorsports has vehicles ranging from all types of transport. Some of their previous products were restored/polished free models. But due to tutelage by former roblox user and fellow Ikusa member PistonsOfDoom, the capability of independence of building instead of modifying free models skyrocketed. Current State as of October 2019 Before the official discontinuation, Vehicles are still produced as conceptual models, with new innovations for comfortable or advantagous driving in events. For example: The Ikusa Hoshu Nemesis Gleam-Eyes has one intentionally tuned 4th gear for gas gyro-like properties, used to straighten the vehicle when it's going to land nose first. Meanwhile the 3rd gear with a shorter, more reliable ratio can be used for straights. So far, as of October 2019, the newest vehicle in development is the [https://www.roblox.com/library/3624509788/In-Development-2021-Ikusa-Konran-Formula-Offroad Ikusa Konran Formula Offroad], code named; Norseority. A speciallity built version of the Dejong MXR inspired platform, intended to climb up mountains with precision and power. Meanwhile the skill ceiling is very high. In The Industry For the showcases that Ikusa participated in, they were involved in the AAS Auto Show and the 8th Biannual Autoshow. One of which Ikusa's vehicles, the 1940's inspired Hōki Slaughterer hot rod would actually be rewarded "Best in the Show" in the form of a trophy. As a result, a celebratory model, the Hōki Malice was be made. File:Ikusa Hōki Slaughter hot rod, front.png|Ikusa Hōki Slaughter hot rod File:Ikusa Hōki Malice hot rod, front.png|Ikusa Hōki Malice hot rod The Company's Objective As a result of introduction, many personal experiences with people's regards to how the products looked in comparison to today's standards either made them respect how the cars were made to this day traditionally, or how primitive they look. With Ikusa, they have not been made with any form of OBJ or mesh parts, nor with particle spam, unnecessary "Guest_Talking_Scripts", "Viruses", etc. In addition, they have been built from the ground up with sheer constructive simplicity, reliability and durability for crash tests (Some of which would even survive crashing at speeds up to 700 to even 1,000 SPS). With roblox's updates degrading the reliability of the cars in certain speeds or tunes, they have been given Overdrive because of these reasons. Either way how you may look at it, Ikusa Motorsports is what happens when a roblox enthusiast playing for years makes a car company passionate to their childhood interpretation. Discontinuation On November 16th, 2019, the company's owner, 7UXR4Y announced that Ikusa, along with his multiple other projects and groups will be closed down. He retires from further project making and as a player on Roblox for more than 11 years. "Roblox has been updating their games far too much to the point where it makes them look and play differently, which compromised many past or present models. Only a select few can be tuned to work around this with effort or from the library, but I digress. From November 5th to November 16th of 2019, Ikusa Motorsports, the House of Dusk and others, including me as a roblox player for 11 years (Combining the time as a guest and multiple alts), are hereby filing for retirement. I wish all of you the best of luck, comfort and fate." Quotes from 7UXR4Y in his retire announcement. As said, the company will still provide exceptional specialty vehicles, but production have stopped and will not have plans to continue any further. The brand marks its 4th year anniversary as they close their doors. |-|Products = This is an alphabetical list of products (former & current) produced by Ikusa. This list may be incomplete. * All Terrain Vehicles ** Ikusa Bandit 2x4 ** Ikusa Basuto *** Basuto 250F *** Basuto 350R *** Basuto 450F ** Ikusa Gurea Ronin-6 ** Ikusa Haibu Hybrid "H.I.V.E." ** Ikusa Hakaimono V6T ** Ikusa Hurricane ** Ikusa Konran ** Ikusa Kyoki PGS 4x4 ** Ikusa Onslaught *** Onslaught Punisher *** Onslaught Remastered ** Ikusa Nousagi ** Ikusa Revenant 800 ** Ikusa Sabaku V8 ** Ikusa Sabeji ** Ikusa Sukotcha Sport ** Ikusa Tobu 560 ** Ikusa Usagi Flat-4 * Bikes / Tricycles ** Ikusa 350 ** Ikusa Burora 1,200 ** Ikusa JXR 800 Twin ** Ikusa KSA *** KSA 450F *** KSA 500R ** Ikusa Niwa V8 ** Ikusa Shimin 125cc ** Ikusa Toraiado * Cars ** Ikusa Burudoggu Sport ** Ikusa Gadian *** Gadian Flat 4 *** Gadian Flat 6 Crawler *** Gadian Nosferatu *** Gadian Masuta Behemoth *** Gadian Masuta Peacekeeper *** Gadian Masuta Raid ** Ikusa Haura *** Haura Savior ** Ikusa Faita *** Faita Nosferatu *** Fiat Rallycross *** Faita V8 ** Ikusa Kontororu *** Kontororu Turbo Diesel *** Kontororu LXR-8 Turbo Diesel ** Ikusa Kyohaku Nosferatu ** Ikusa Maikuro Cabriolet (2019) ** Ikusa Raidon *** Raidon V8 Enforcer *** Raidon V8 Sport ** Ikusa Sasori LXR-6 ** Ikusa Scorpion ** Ikusa Shogyo *** Shogyo Heist *** Shogyo Investigator ** Ikusa Spade ** Ikusa Tatsumaki V6 ** Ikusa Uruvu~arin V8 ** Ikusa Uruza *** Uruza GT Concept *** Uruza LeMans Racer ** Ikusa Yurei *** Yurei "Vigilante" *** Yurei Concept * Concept vehicles ** Ikusa Koshi Concept * Pickups / Trucks ** Ikusa Burutasu Hydrogen ** Ikusa Fureu 600c ** Ikusa Gorira 4x4 ** Ikusa Hoshu *** Hoshu Behemoth *** Hoshu Diesel *** Hoshu Nemesis *** Hoshu Nemesis Gleam-Eyes (2021) *** Hoshu Supercharged ** Ikusa Jaganoto XR8 ** Ikusa Kamotsu *** Kamotsu Backdraft *** Kamotsu Cleanser *** Kamotsu Educator *** Kamotsu Raid T4 *** Kamotsu Snow-Cat *** Kamotsu Trooper 6x6 ** Ikusa Makishimusu *** Makishimusu Backdraft *** Makishimusu Scholar ** Ikusa Manmosu Duramax Super Duty ** Ikusa Manta-Rei Turbo ** Ikusa Raino ** Ikusa fkamotRyu V.A.T.U. CONCEPT ** Ikusa Sensō zōn Civilian ** Ikusa Shrimp V8 ** Ikusa Tatsuku-Masutā S-300 Taskmaster ** Ikusa Yashin * Retro vehicles ** Ikusa Hōki (5.7 V8 standard) *** Hōki Annihilator *** Hōki Hellhound *** Hōki Malice *** Hōki Massacre *** Hōki Predator *** Hōki Slaughter ** Ikusa Inoshishi Coupe ** Ikusa Namida *** Namida HEMI *** Namida Refugee ** Ikusa Jakkaru *** Jakkaru Cruise *** Jakkaru Ghost ** Ikusa Rodohoggu ** Ikusa Shiba V8 (1994) ** Ikusa Suji V8 ** Ikusa Tokyō Classic Coupe ** Ikusa Unbara *** Unbara V8 *** Unbara V8 Nosferatu * Sports / Performance ** Ikusa Basaka *** Basaka Herbie *** Basaka Rallycross *** Basaka V8 ** Ikusa Bokun ** Ikusa Burakku~ido *** Burakku~ido GT *** Burakku~ido Supercharged ** Ikusa Chita V12 ** Ikusa Daiyamondo-Bakku Rotary ** Ikusa DX-12 Supercar ** Ikusa Farukon V10-SC ** Ikusa Finsai *** Finsai V8 *** Finsai V10 *** Finsai W16 ** Ikusa Fukkusutora C.V.T. HyperCar ** Ikusa Furenjī C6 ** Ikusa Inferuno V12 ** Ikusa Kariudo Brawn Series ** Ikusa Kokka V6 ** Ikusa Kyohaku V6 Turbo ** Ikusa Lumpta Supercharged ** Ikusa NaitoSutōkā Roadster ** Ikusa Pashibaru *** Pashibaru Nosferatu *** Pashibaru V12 Twin Turbo *** Pashibaru Vintage ** Ikusa Ragnarok Fastback (2007) ** Ikusa Ranserotto *** Ranserotto Nosferatu *** Ranserotto V8 *** Ranserotto V10 ** Ikusa Rinkusu I6-TT ** Ikusa Saikuron V12 ** Ikusa Sāji ES ** Ikusa Seishin *** Seishin V6 *** Seishin Rallycross ** Ikusa Sutoratosu Coupe (2019) ** Ikusa Tora 256 C.I. ** Ikusa Vu~ikusen Turbo ** Ikusa Vu~enomu Z-600 * Track vehicles ** Ikusa Kyoi F1 (Menace Reborn) ** Ikusa Kyoryu Behemoth Deluxe ** Ikusa Makku ** Ikusa Menace ** Ikusa Saberu Go-kart Category:Company